Gray Scale
by sondrasmiles14
Summary: You're born color blind. Everytime you meet a significant person in your life, you gain the ability to see a single color: Blue for your best friend. Orange for your parents/mentor. Green for brother/sister. Yellow for enemies. Pink is for your first significant crush. Red is your soul mate.


Growing up an only child was hard for me. I hated the fact that everyone who had siblings could see a color, but I had yet to do so. All I got was that stupid orange color. Everything I know is in orange or in a range of blacks, whites, and greys. Yes, I know I will have more colors one day, but until then, my view is pretty bland. The worst part about all of this, is that I am homeschooled and have moved from place to place my whole life. Everyone I know who was public schooled—or even private schooled—was able to find their colors by the time they were thirteen. I am seventeen years old and still have the same color palette as a three year old child. I have heard the list of colors. I know what each color means to people. I just haven't met anyone who brings my world to life yet. I am starting to think that I will be alone forever.

I have people in my life, don't get me wrong. I have friends, but colors only come to us when we meet significant people in our lives. I have met people who get the most vibrant colors, because they have been blessed with having more than one best friend. They get vibrant blues for that. I hear from others that when you meet someone who can be your best friend, even if you already have one, the world blinks at them in blue. I just want to know what blue looks like. What is it? Where can you find it? Is it in the trees? Is it in the sky? Is there blue in the water or in the desert? Is there just one blue or does it vary just as the greys in my world vary? What part of my world is blue? Red? Yellow? Green? How will I know when I get those colors? Will my brain automatically know that the color I am now seeing is blue? Or will I need to look at someone and ask what color an item is?

I am getting stuck again. I tend to get stuck on these tangents. Maybe I should go for a walk. The woods behind my house have a nice trail, one that leads to a popular trail to a nearby lake, that I sometimes like to go down. I pack a small bag. In the bag is some food, water, and a towel. After I change, so my bathing suit was under my clothes, I put my backpack on and I trudge into the woods.

The air is warm. I can already feel my shirt begin to stick to my torso. I pull my straps of my bag tight and begin to run. Running always helps to clear my head. I feel my heart rate pick up. I feel my legs getting more loose as I continue down the familiar path. I used to pay close attention to the trail, but as I have gotten used to the trail this summer, I have memorized where the roots are. Soon, I see the sun glistening off of the lake. I speed up slightly, eager to get there so I can cool off.

As the small, secluded, area comes into focus, I notice that there are people at the other end of the beach. It's nothing new, I have run into people here before, but it's usually the same crew. I have never seen these people here before. I don't mind them. I set my things down and strip down to my bathing suit. I walk up to the edge of the grey water. It is slightly darker than the sand on the beach. The water is clear though, I can see down to the bottom for a while. I wade my way into the water. Once I am hip deep, I dive under. As I swim through the water, I notice one of the people from the group on the beach. He starts to make his way into the water. I ignore him as best I can, but can't help but notice him. He has dark hair, and light eyes. His skin is slightly darker than mine is. He swims closer to me, and I realize he is coming to— _talk to me?_

When he is close enough to touch me, I look up into his eyes. WHAT IS THAT? His lips just changed color. They are a deep red. I see the reddish color in the whites of his eyes from getting water in them. My eyes are wide, and when I look back into his, they are too. He gets a look of determination in his eyes. He closes the distance between us and kisses me. I melt into it for a moment, before I push him away.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I thought you…I mean, didn't you...? I'm sorry, I thought you saw it too."

"I saw red, but that doesn't mean you can kiss me."

"Don't you know what red means?" he looks at me inquisically.

"Honestly? No. My parents haven't really taught me about what each color means. This is my first one."

"Red is for soul mates. We belong together. I'm Jason."

Soul mates? I am seventeen, and I just found my soul mate? I can hardly wrap my brain around it, yet I know it is true. I look into his eyes again. I wish I knew what color they were.

"I'm Addison." I lean in and kiss him. He is gentle. I thought I would be more nervous, but I am completely at ease with him.


End file.
